Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention is directed to water-in-oil-in-polar solvent multiple emulsions W/O/PS in which the polar solvent (PS) is a non-aqueous polar solvent(s).
Multiple emulsions containing silicone compositions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,855 (Sep. 7, 1999), assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses certain water-in-oil-in-water (W1/O/W2) type multiple emulsions. In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/352,006, filed Jul. 12, 1999, assigned to the assignee of this invention, certain oil and water in oil three phase emulsions are described. In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/435,561, filed Nov. 8, 1999, and U.S. Ser. No. 09/498,714, filed Feb. 7, 2000, both assigned to the assignee of this invention, certain polar solvent-in-oil-in-water (PS1/O/W) type multiple emulsions, as well as certain polar solvent-in-oil-in-polar solvent (PS1/O/PS2) type multiple emulsions, are described.
However, none of the common assignee""s prior references disclose a water-in-oil-in-polar solvent (W/O/PS) type multiple emulsion containing a silicone composition, which is the subject matter of the present invention. One advantage offered by a multiple emulsion of the type W/O/PS is that it can be used to isolate active ingredients which are soluble in similar phases from one another. This is particularly applicable when one active ingredient is very soluble in water W, but only marginally soluble in the non-aqueous polar solvent PS, while the other active ingredient is very soluble in PS and marginally soluble in W. Benefits can be most easily attained, however, when the active ingredients are basically insoluble in the oil O, in order to minimize their transport through O.
The invention relates to a water-in-oil-in-non-aqueous polar solvent W/O/PS type multiple emulsion containing a water phase W dispersed in an oil O as the first continuous phase of primary emulsion W/O by an emulsifier. Primary emulsion W/O is dispersed in a second continuous non-aqueous polar solvent phase PS to form multiple emulsion W/O/PS.
The emulsifier is (i) a silicone elastomer containing polyether groups which is a network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon; (ii) a silicone elastomer containing acrylate/methacrylate grafted polyether groups which is a network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon; or (iii) a silicone elastomer containing polyether groups and alkyl groups with at least ten carbon atoms which is a network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon. In these emulsifiers, the silicone elastomer contains the continuous oil phase O, preferably a silicone oil, although it may contain other types of oils.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.
Not applicable.
As noted above, emulsifier (i) for preparing multiple emulsions according to this invention is a silicone elastomer containing polyether groups which is a network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon. Methods for preparing this type of silicone elastomer are described in detail in the common assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,487 (Sep. 22, 1998), incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, such silicone elastomers are prepared by reacting (A) an xe2x95x90Sixe2x80x94H containing polysiloxane; (B) a mono-alkenyl polyether; (C) an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon such as an xcex1,xcfx89-diene, xcex1,xcfx89-diyne, or an xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne, in the presence of (D) an oil and (E) a platinum catalyst, until a silicone elastomer is formed by crosslinking and addition of xe2x95x90SiH across double or triple bonds in the xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon (C).
Emulsifier (ii) for preparing multiple emulsions according to this invention is a silicone elastomer containing acrylate/methacrylate grafted polyether groups which is a network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon. Methods for preparing this type of silicone elastomer are described in detail in the common assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,035 (Oct. 19, 1999), incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, such silicone elastomers are prepared by reacting (A) an xe2x95x90Sixe2x80x94H containing polysiloxane; (B) a monoacrylate or monomethacrylate functionalized polyether; (C) an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon such as an xcex1,xcfx89-diene, xcex1,xcfx89-diyne, or an xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne, in the presence of (D) an oil and (E) a platinum catalyst, until a silicone elastomer is formed by crosslinking and addition of xe2x95x90SiH across double or triple bonds in the xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon (C).
Emulsifier (iii) for preparing multiple emulsions according to this invention is a silicone elastomer containing polyether groups and alkyl groups with at least ten carbon atoms which is network of polymeric molecules crosslinked with an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon. Methods for preparing this type of silicone elastomer are described in detail in the common assignee""s copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/352,006, filed Jul. 12, 1999, referred to above, and incorporated herein by reference.
Generally, such silicone elastomers are prepared by combining and reacting (A) an xe2x95x90Sixe2x80x94H containing polysiloxane; (B) a mono-alkenyl polyether; (C) an xcex1-olefin containing at least ten carbon atoms; (D) an xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon such as an xcex1,xcfx89-diene, xcex1,xcfx89-diyne, or an xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne, in the presence of (E) an oil, and (F) a platinum catalyst, until a silicone elastomer is formed by crosslinking and addition of xe2x95x90SiH across double or triple bonds in the xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon (D).
The xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbon can be an xcex1,xcfx89-diene of the formula CH2xe2x95x90CH(CH2)dCHxe2x95x90CH2 where d is 1-20. Some representative examples of suitable xcex1,xcfx89-dienes are 1,4-pentadiene; 1,5-hexadiene; 1,6-heptadiene; 1,7-octadiene; 1,8-nonadiene; 1,9-decadiene; 1,11-dodecadiene; 1,13-tetradecadiene; and 1,19-eicosadiene. Other xcex1,xcfx89-unsaturated hydrocarbons which can be used include xcex1,xcfx89-diynes of the formula CHxe2x89xa1C(CH2)eCxe2x89xa1CH; or xcex1,xcfx89-ene-ynes of the formula CH2xe2x95x90CH(CH2)eCxe2x89xa1CH where e is 0-20. Some representative examples of suitable xcex1,xcfx89-diynes are 1,3-butadiyne HCxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH and 1,5-hexadiyne (dipropargyl) HCxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH. One example of a suitable xcex1,xcfx89-ene-yne is hexene-5-yne-1 CH2xe2x95x90CHCH2CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH.
The common assignee""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,811,487 and 5,889,108 contain extensive lists of appropriate oils which can be used, among which are for example, (i) volatile polydimethylsiloxanes such as hexamethyldisiloxane, octamethyltrisiloxane, and decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, (ii) nonvolatile polydimethylsiloxanes having a viscosity generally in the range of 5-1,000 centistoke (mm2/s), (iii) fragrances such as musk and myrrh, and mixtures thereof.
Organic oils such as natural oils derived from animal, vegetable, or mineral sources are also suitable. Most preferred are modern cosmetic oils known to be safe for cosmetic purposes such as almond oil, apricot kernel oil, avocado oil, cacao butter (theobroma oil), carrot seed oil, castor oil, citrus seed oil, coconut oil, corn oil, cottonseed oil, cucumber oil, egg oil, jojoba oil, lanolin oil, linseed oil, mineral oil, mink oil, olive oil, palm kernel oil, peach kernel oil, peanut oil, rapeseed oil, safflower oil, sesame oil, shark liver oil, soybean oil, sunflower seed oil, sweet almond oil, tallow (beef) oil, tallow (mutton) oil, turtle oil, vegetable oil, whale oil, and wheat germ oil.
While the term non-aqueous polar solvent is intended to include solvents generally, when the multiple emulsion is intended for personal care applications, then the non-aqueous polar solvent should be one recognized as being cosmetically acceptable. Representative cosmetically acceptable non-aqueous polar solvents which can be used are monohydroxy alcohols such as ethyl alcohol and isopropyl alcohol; diols and triols such as propylene glycol, 1,2-hexanediol CH3(CH2)3CH(OH)CH2OH, and glycerol; glycerol esters such as glyceryl triacetate (triacetin), glyceryl tripropionate (tripropionin), and glyceryl tributyrate (tributyrin); and polyglycols such as polyethylene glycol. In applications other than personal care, these and other non-aqueous polar solvents can be employed.
The non-aqueous polar solvent, as well as the water phase, may contain a non-aqueous polar solvent soluble or water soluble active ingredient, respectively, and the oil phase may contain an oil soluble active ingredient.
Some representative non-aqueous polar solvent soluble active ingredients are (i) non-aqueous polar solvent soluble Vitamins, (ii) non-aqueous polar solvent soluble drugs including activated antiperspirant salts such as aluminum chlorohydrate and aluminum-zirconium trichlorohydrate, or (iii) xcex1-hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, and citric acid, i.e., fruit acids.
The common assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,855 contains an extensive list of non-aqueous polar solvent soluble and water soluble Vitamins, and non-aqueous polar solvent soluble and water soluble drugs which can be used, among which are Vitamin C, Vitamin B1, Vitamin B2, Vitamin B6, Vitamin B12, niacin, folic acid, biotin, and pantothenic acid. The non-aqueous polar solvent soluble and water soluble vitamin can be used in the multiple emulsion in amounts of from 0.01-50 percent by weight.
The common assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,855 also contains an extensive list of oil soluble active ingredients such as vitamins and drugs which can be used in the multiple emulsion, among which are Vitamin A1, RETINOL, C2-C18 esters of RETINOL, Vitamin E, TOCOPHEROL, esters of Vitamin E, RETINYL ACETATE, RETINYL PALMITATE, RETINYL PROPIONATE, xcex1-TOCOPHEROL, TOCOPHERSOLAN, TOCOPHERYL ACETATE, TOCOPHERYL LINOLEATE, TOCOPHERYL NICOTINATE, TOCOPHERYL SUCCINATE, and mixtures thereof. The oil-soluble vitamin or drug can be used in the multiple emulsion in amounts of from 0.01-50 percent by weight.
W/O/PS multiple emulsions according to the invention can be prepared by forming a primary emulsion W/O and combining it with a non-aqueous polar solvent PS. For the primary emulsion W/O, it is preferred to use 0.01-99.99 percent by weight of water including the weight of any water soluble active ingredient such as a vitamin which may be carried therein. The oil phase O of the primary emulsion W/o can also comprise 0.01-99.99 percent by weight including the weight of silicone elastomer, oil, and any oil soluble vitamin or active ingredient which may be carried therein. Preferably, the water phase comprises 20-95 percent by weight of the primary emulsion W/O and the oil phase comprises 15-80 percent by weight of the primary emulsion W/O. Multiple emulsions W/O/PS can then be prepared simply by mixing together 0.1-80 percent by weight of primary emulsion W/O and 20-99.9 percent by weight of a non-aqueous polar solvent PS.